The present invention relates to coating compositions for application to tree wounds, such as those which result from tree pruning. More importantly, the invention relates to tree coating compositions having anti-fungal properties.
During a pruning procedure, branches or limbs are cut from a living tree or bush. The resulting exposed tree wound renders the tree susceptible to infection by fungal pathogens as the wound provides a suitable environment for the growth of such fungi.
Currently, various compositions are available for application to pruning wounds and other tree wounds, primarily to provide a coating over the exposed wood tissue. Such compositions, collectively referred to herein as "pruning paints", usually are tars or putty-like materials which simply cover the wound. However, the act of sealing the wound can be a drawback of using such materials because by the time the pruning paint is applied, fungi may have already infected the wound. Also the sealed, moist environment on the wood surface caused by some pruning paints can be ideal for the growth of fungi. Known pruning paints are not believed to have any ability to kill or control the growth of fungi.
While a variety of fungicidal agents are known, they generally are not suitable for use in a pruning paint composition because they exhibit phytotoxic as well as fungicidal properties. The application of such materials to a tree wound could severely damage the cambium of a tree.
Accordingly, there is a need for an effective pruning paint composition which safely can be applied to tree wounds, such as pruning wounds, to facilitate the healing of the wound while preventing fungal infection.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a non-phytotoxic coating composition able to be applied to tree wounds to promote healing of the wound. It is also an object to provide such a composition which has sufficient anti-fungal properties to prevent the growth and colonization of fungal pathogens within the tree. Another object is to provide an environmentally compatible pruning paint composition which is able to protect against fungal infection for an extended duration. A further object of the invention is to provide a method of coating pruning wounds and other tree wounds to promote healing and to prevent fungal infection. Other objects will be apparent upon reading the disclosure which follows.